Jinxed
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: Kid Flash shows up at the H.I.V.E HQ and decides to take Jinx out. Sucky summary. Might change name later and may change from a one-shot to a two-shot, maybe a three-shot! My first Jinx/Kid Flash fic! My new second favorite couple! Hope y'all like it! R&R! I'm all for constructive criticism! Told in Jinx's POV. I don't own TT or the characters! *ON HOLD!*
1. Jinxed Roses

**Okee-dokee! This is my first Jinx/Kid Flash fic y'all! Ya, I know, everyone names these 'Jinxed' or 'Jinx'. I'll probably change the name later if y'all have an idea for it after ya read it! Let me know! Hope y'all like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ugh, there's another one!

My eyes turn pink and the calling card shrivels up, turning black.

Just as I reach for the hem of my ripped, purple tank top, I was hit with a sudden breeze. I spin around and my eyes turn pink with rage.

It's another stinking rose!

Why is he so fascinated in giving me roses?

I lock my door, though I knew he'd be able to go right through it and quickly change into my black dress, purple shawl, purple and black striped tights, and my black and purple choker to complete my costume. I run a brush through my long, straight, pink hair, and then put it up in its usual high pigtails. I then turned around. I killed the rose and raised my arms, ready to strike.

I feel the quick breeze as he enters my room and I throw a hex. It explodes and I wave the dust away.

My wall was damaged, he wasn't there, but a new rose was. I growl slightly and stomp out of my room, killing the rose as I slam my door shut.

I zoom into the living room of the H.I.V.E 5 headquarters and glower at my teammates—of should I say team-_idiots_.

"What do you think you're doing?" I screech.

The five were lounging on the couch watching cartoons!

"Shh! Tom's about to eat Jerry," Gizmo yells at me, not looking away from the fighting cat and mouse animations.

I roll my eyes, cutting the TV cord in the blink of an eye.

"Hey! What happened?" Mammoth exclaims.

"Go, get out there and steal something!" I scream at them.

They shoot out of their seats, mock salutes, and run out of the room.

I go to the kitchen and grab an apple from the fridge.

"They're such idiots, aren't they?" I hear behind me.

"Oh, you have no idea—" I stop and spin around. "Stop that!"

He has his red hair spiked up, his blue eyes glowing with curiosity and playfulness. That stupid sexy, seductive, smirk plastered on his face, as it always is, his freckles surrounding it. He had been speeding through the house but he wasn't breathing heavily. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, but he was still taller than me. His shoulders broad and pulled back proudly, his perfectly sculpted arms crossed over his perfect chest, his long legs were crossed at the ankles and his mask still covering half his face. His stance was tall and proud yet casual and laid back. Wait. Did I just think all that? Man, I've got it bad. No! No, I don't! I don't have it bad; I don't have it at all!

"Stop what?" he asks innocently, zipping over to me the back to the counter to take up his previous pose.

"You know what." I glare. But I stop when I feel something in my hair. I reach up and pull red rose from my pink locks. "Would you knock it off with the roses?"

"You wanna get something to eat?" he asks, ignoring my last question.

"What?"

"Maybe go for some pizza, or coffee? Or some—" He zooms off and then comes back with a sombrero and a brown, paper, bag. "Mexican,"

My mouth twitches up into a small smile before I wipe my face clean.

"Alright, how about we start over?" he suggests and leaves again. I cross my arms over my chest and tap my left foot impatiently on the floor, staring boredly at the door. But he doesn't come back. Where'd he go? I thought we were going to start over. I run to the door, but, it's shut and it doesn't fly open. I lay my hand on the knob, tighten it, but before I can open it, someone knocks. I fling the door open, expecting Kid Flash, but instead, my eyes land on a guy in jeans and a yellow and red, form-fitting, t-shirt. His hair is spiky and red, and bright green eyes and freckles completed his ginger appearance.

"Kid Flash," I ask in disbelief, eyes wide, roaming up and down his body.

"Shh!" he looks around and then turns back to me, holding a hand out for me to shake. "Wally West, at your service,"

"Nice to meet you," I shake his hand, ignoring the electric shock that ran up my arm best I could.

"Go get dressed, I'm taking you out to eat." he orders me.

"What?" I ask dumbly.

"Go get dressed." he gently pushes me back to my room.

"Why?" I turn to him, hands on my hips. "I'm already dressed."

"Because, I'm a _normal human being_, I can't be seen with the villain 'Jinx'." he explains, pushing me into my room and closing the door behind him softly, still on the other side of the wall.

I take a deep breath and look through my closet for something to wear. I ignored the gaping hole in my wall behind me and change into a purple and black top with big black roses. No, I did not do that on purpose. With that I had ripped black jeans and black boots that came mid-shin. I let my hair down and pop the rose back in behind my ear.

Why am I doing this? Both go out with him and wear the rose? I don't know. All I do know is that he'll keep giving me roses since he seems to have a never ending supply. And he won't give up until I go with him. So, might as well skip the argument, running, dodging, and hexes; and go.

I step out of the room and come face to chest with Kid—Wally. I don't remember him being so tall…oh, right. I'm not wearing heels.

"You ready to go…" he prompts for my name and I look at my books.

"Sadie…" I feel like puking at my name. "Sadie Knight."

"Nice to meet you, Sadie Knight." he smirks and turns around. "What would you like to have?"

"Well, I like Italian—" I reply and stop when he crouches, his back to me. I raise an eyebrow at him and he looks over his shoulder at me.

"Hop on."

I slowly get on his back, piggy-back style and was about to ask why when he says, "Italian it is then."

Suddenly we're flying at a speed I can't handle and my arms tighten around his neck. We were zipping through the city, and then we're speeding across the water, not giving the water enough time to splash us.

And within the blink of an eye we were seated at a table. I look around. We're in Venice, Italy! The old stone buildings were tightly fit together. The old cobblestone streets and flowers hanging from the windows completed the old town look; the water slowly rolling through the canals. I giggle. I've never been to Italy and I have always wanted to.

We were sitting under a large green umbrella at a café called Café Bella.

"This is my favorite café." Wally tells me.

"It's beautiful!" I comment, eyes wide, still taking it all in.

"That's what 'bella' means."

"Oh," I look at him, a blush creeping onto my already rosy cheeks. "I knew that."

He smirks, nodding, going along with my explanation.

"I thought you were a 'normal human being'. You ran here and didn't even break a sweat." I smirk back at him, leaning forward, my elbows resting on the white table, hands clasped together.

"Did you really want to wait for a plane?" he replies, raising an eyebrow at me.

"We could have just gone to an Italian restaurant in Jump City."

"What's the fun in that?" he shrugs, a boyish grin playing on his lips as he leans back in his chair.

A waitress drifts over and asks us for our drinks, not taking her eyes off Wally. I order as quickly as I could but of course, Kid Flash is being his usual charming self, and starts flirting with the girl. I huff and send a small, almost gentle, hex to his shin.

"Ow!" he glares at me. He turns back to the waitress and ordered an iced tea. As she left she motioned for him to call her, and that's when I got fed up. I lift my arm, directing the tips of my fingers at her, just below her swinging hips, at that fat—

"I don't think that's a good idea." Wally grabs my wrist and lowers my arm.

The surges of electricity that rippled through my body when he decided to touch me kept me from focusing on my target and I gave up, ripping away from him.

"Jealous?" he smirks at me, and I felt a blush creep up my neck.

"I'm not jealous." I say lowly, trying desperately to keep my eyes from glowing.

"Whatever you say, Sadie." he says, trying to keep a straight face.

"Don't call me Sadie." I order.

"Why not?" he chuckles as the waitress brought our drinks to our table. "It's your name."

"I don't like my name," I grumble, taking a sip of my coffee. "Call me one of your stupid nicknames."

"Lucky or Slow-poke?" he asks.

The blonde waiting on our table still hasn't moved and my face twitches. I want so much to hex her. "You pick." I say through gritted teeth, my fists clenching tightly under the table.

"Thank you." he says to the waitress and she hurries away from us, face flushed with embarrassment. "I like Sadie, and Jinx, Lucky and Slow-poke."

"You would." I say under my breath.

After a few minutes of silence he shoots out of his seat, throws some money on the table, and takes my hand, zooming off. We come to a halt in front of a big museum.

"What are we doing here?" I ask, turning to him. I do a double take when I realize he was in his Kid Flash costume.

"Sorry, duty calls." he shrugs and I nod. "You can come if you want."

"Um, I'll just wait for you…thanks."

He sighs at me before zipping into the marble building.

I wait for him for a few minutes but he doesn't come back out. That's weird. Wally would only take a few seconds to stop a villain. I gasp, feelings taking over my body, and run inside. I instantly regret my actions when I come face-to-face with See-More. My breath catches in my throat as I freeze.

"Hey, Jinx what's going on?" he grins at me.

I snap out of my state of shock and my eyes scan the room for Wally. I found him in hanging limply, breathing heavily in Mammoth's tight grip. He was worn out; he needs to rest before he can fight back.

"What are you doing here?" Gizmo asks in his usual whiny, baby boy voice.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. I'm not even paying attention to them or why they came here when they could have robbed a bank back home.

Wally looks up at the sound of my voice and sends me a pleading look. His breathing was slowly becoming even again and I know he wants me to make a choice; I want to make one too. I can't like Kid Flash and hang out with him while I'm a villain. But, the Teen Titans won't ever let me be one of them. But, I want to be with Wally. No, scratch that. I _need_ to be with Wally. No matter how hard I try, I can't stop liking him, even though I hate myself for it. I also can't leave the H.I.V.E 5; they'll come after me, all the super villains will. They all know that I know their weaknesses, secrets, plans, and where their lairs are. If I give up being a villain the other will think I'm giving out secrets.

I take a deep breath. I know what I need to do. I step back from See-More and give them a fake sympathetic smile. "Nothing personal," I snap my fingers and a group of hexes hit them, slamming them against the wall, and missing Wally, before they could ask what I meant.

Kid Flash stands up straight and grins at me cockily, brushing his arms off, while my ex-teammates groan on the floor. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Go do you job." I point at the five morons that still haven't gotten off the floor.

"Right." he winks at me and then circles the boys.

"You're with him? Traitor," Gizmo glowers at me with his little, black eyes.

"Evils not a good look for her." Wally smirks, jerking his head toward me.

"I'm not cut out for evil." I shrug.

"I'll call the Titans and have someone come pick them up." Wally informs me, whipping out his communicator.

"Sorry, guys." I say softly, and lean against the wall next to them, making sure they didn't escape.

"Alright, they're on their way; let's go back to the café." Wally waves a hand for me to follow him out.

I send another hex to the boys, who are staring at me, jaws hanging open and eyes wide as saucers. They conk out and I skip out of the building after Kid Flash.

* * *

We've been sitting on the edge of the canals as the sun set before us for the last ten minutes in perfect silence. I sigh and look down at the water.

"You okay?" Wally asks, looking over at me.

"The Titans aren't going to let me be one of them, you know." I blurt.

"We'll try though." he replies.

He's been trying to convince me to talk to the Titans and apologize for everything I've done. I want to but…they won't accept me.

"Yeah…" I murmur.

"Don't worry, we'll figure it out." he promises me.

I nod and we fall into another peaceful silence.

"You wanna be a Titan, don't you?"

"Surprisingly, yes," I chuckle, swinging my legs back and forth, the water a few inches from splashing into my feet.

"So, do you want to do this again sometime?" Wally asks hesitantly.

"What do you mean, me saving your butt or going out?" I joke.

"Both." he laughed. "But mostly the second one,"

"Surprisingly, yes," I smile shyly. I lean over and kiss his cheek quickly. I suppress a giggle when his cheeks tint pink.

"Alright, let's get you home." he stands, regaining his composer, holding a hand out for me.

"But, I don't live at H.I.V.E HQ anymore." I remind him, taking his hand and he pulls me up. "Where am I going to live?"

"Oh, right…" he mumbles, crouching down for me to hop onto his back. "I know!"

He zips down the streets, over the water and into Jump City once again. We stop in front of an apartment door.

"Here, this is my place. You can hang out here till you get a place and we'll go back to HQ tomorrow to get your things." he unlocks the door, swinging it open.

"I don't want to -" I start.

"Yeah, yeah, don't mention it." he waves a hand dismissing the conversation. "You have the guest room down the hall, first door on the right. I'm on the left." he motioned down a short hallway and I gave in, nodding.

"Thank you." I whisper as I walked past him.

"No problem, see you in the morning."

His grin was the last thing I saw before crashing onto the bed, falling asleep before my head it the pillow.

* * *

**There ya have it! Like it? Love it? Hate it? Can ya let me know? I worked so hard on this! I wanted to make it really long so it wasn't like my other TT fics. The story was exactly 2,600 words! Haha! Review and tell me what y'all think! Should I make this into a two-shot? Or maybe a three-shot? REVIEW!**

**Check out the poll that's on my profile! I'm takin' it down on Sunday!**

******Psalm 73:26** _My flesh and my heart may fail, but God is the strength of my heart and my portion forever._

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	2. Northern Lights

**Hey, look! I'm updatin' Jinxed! I told y'all I would...**

* * *

"Come on, Slow-poke, get up." a voice whispers into my ear.

I sit up and open my pink eyes to be greeted by blue ones. I jump and look around. I'm in a room I've never seen before. I was on a queen sized bed with blue comforter, a plain wooden desk sat in the corner to the left of the bed, a dresser and a closet on the right, Kid Flash smirking down at me—wait. What? I shoot up off the mattress, a squeak escaping my lips.

"What am I doing in here?" I ask shakily.

"You stayed here the night, remember?" the red head replies.

"Oh, right." I blow out a relieved breath as the memories of the night before flow back into my brain.

"You want some breakfast before we go get your stuff?" he asks me, moving to the door in a flash.

"Um, yeah, thanks." I murmur, walking out of the room. Of course, Wally is there before I was.

I sit down on the bar stool in front of the counter as he speedily puts food in front of me. Cereal, toast, an apple, a glass of orange juice, and a couple strips of bacon. Good verity. I dig in immediately after a quick thank you to Kid Flash and finish as fast as him. I hop of the stool and he washes the dishes as I walked to the door.

"You ready?" he questions, suddenly next to me and holding my hand, entwining my small fingers with his gloved ones.

"Yeah," I nod before speeding away with him, appearing in front of the H.I.V.E. HQ in seconds.

"I've got some shopping to do before we head to the Tower, so you go on ahead." he tells me before zipping off.

The H.I.V.E. 5 building is deserted; nothing was touched, which told me none of the team members have broken out of jail yet. If any of them are smart enough...

Everything reminds me of the gang and I start to feel a bit guilty. I had put them in jail. I did. I turned them in. I run a hand over my face in exhaustion. I make my way down the steps to my room, going slower than I probably should. Everything was just making me more nervous about being a Titan. I might not even become a Titan. When I walk by guys' rooms I couldn't stay there for too long, I break out into a sprint to my room. I slam the door shut, leaning my back against it and look around the dark room. The hole in the wall reminds me of yesterday, which reminds me of Wally. That makes me smile. But then, the memory of me betraying the villains of the world, made the smile drop from my face. I drag the large purple suitcase out of the back of my closet and set it on my bed. I unzip it and look around the small space. I need my clothes, sketchbooks, pencils…I stuff my clothes in first along with my shoes, then my many sketchbooks and pencils. I add a few more items to my bag and zip it up. I then proceed to leave the room when Kid Flash cuts me off.

"I thought you had shopping to do." I remember.

"I'm done." he grins at me. "Here, let me help." He reaches forward, taking the handle of the suitcase from my hands. He leaves the room in the blink of an eye and a second later is by my side, holding my hand firmly in his. "Alright, we can either, go some place and hang out, or we can go face the Titans."

"I'm not ready to face the Titans." I confess immediately.

"'Kay, where do you wanna go?" he asks.

"Why don't you pick this time?" I suggest.

"Hmm…" he hums, looking at the floor in thought. His head shoots up, a wide grin on his face. "Got it, come on!" he grabs my hands, wraps them around his neck, helping me onto his back. I laugh as we zoom out of the building, suddenly back at his place.

"I'm gonna go change. You too," he points to the quest room before rushing off to his room.

After changing into a pair of jeans, black ankle boots, and dark purple v-neck sweater, I braid my pink hair quickly, leaving it resting on my right shoulder. When I leave the room Wally is waiting for me, bouncing on the balls of his feet. He is wearing a red hoodie and jeans. His hair isn't spiked up today though. It's wet and hanging down across his forehead. And as much as I hate to admit it, that makes him look hotter. He walks over to me and takes my hand. Wait. Walks? I watch his feet as he takes me to his front door. They were moving slowly, twitching ever so slightly, like they were itching to move faster.

"Why are you going so slowly?" I blurt before I can stop myself.

He stops and turns to me. "Don't you want me to go slow? You commented on that yesterday."

"No." I shake my head, a few strands of hair falling around my face. "I commented on how you said you were a normal human being and was running across water, faster than the speed of light. I never said stop."

He smiles at me, wrapping my arms around his neck again and a second later I was standing in the snow. I was instantly glad my boots weren't leather, but snow-proof. I don't know why I had bought them since it rarely snowed in Jump City, but now I'm glad I decided to wear them.

"Where the heck are we?" I screech, hugging myself as the cold hit me.

"The North Pole," Wally replies.

"The North Pole," I scream again, eyes wide.

"Is there an echo out here?" Wally mumbles, looking around us.

I roll my eyes and step in front of him. "Isn't it too cold to be here?" I stutter, the cold getting to me quicker than I had expected.

He shook his head and turns me around. He silently slips an arm around my waist and then over my left shoulder, around my neck, his hand resting of my right shoulder. Suddenly we were shaking in place at lightning speed. After a few seconds I feel warm and Wally stops moving. "Better?"

I nod, noticing he hasn't removed his arms from my waist or neck.

"Come on, I want to show you what I brought you here for." he whispers in my ear, sending tingles down my spine.

I nod again. Is it supposed to feel this way when I guy holds you, or is it only Wally that does it to me? Does he feel the same way when he touches me? The tingles, the warmth, the need to have me close to him? Does he know that I feel like that? I've never been good with guys. I've only had two boyfriends, both villains, and they didn't last long. Will Wally ever date me? Does he even remotely like me? Well, the roses he always leaves for me have to mean something, right?

Wally takes my hand again, letting go of my shoulders and waist, making me feel a little less warm. He then pulls me up a mountain and stops right at the edge of a cliff. Suddenly a bright strip of light appears in front of me.

I smile. "The northern lights..."

"Yep, I came up here a few months ago and found this spot." Wally pauses. "It's like they're surrounding you. Like…you can actually feel the energy coming from the lights."

"They're incredible."

"Yeah…" he replies softly.

I feel his eyes on me as I gaze at the waves of light and a blush creeps up to my already warm cheeks.

"Sadie?" I hear him say hesitantly.

"Mm," I turn to him, coming face to face with his chest. I crane my neck to look into his eyes, and find him staring at me intently.

"I really like you." he says after a moment of silence.

"Y-you do?" I ask. He nods and I smile slightly, chewing my bottom lip. "Boy, aren't you lucky."

"Why?"

"Because if you didn't I would've hexed you." I shrug nonchalantly.

"I could dodge it." he states smartly.

"Nah, I'd do it when you least expect it." I tell him. "Like now."

In a flash, Wally was behind me. He wraps his arms around my waist and puts his lips to my ear.

"Don't want to hex yourself, do you?"

I don't answer. I turn my head and kissed him. He kisses back and his arms tighten around my waist. I bring a hand back and lace his hair between my fingers, pulling him closer to me. When we pull away, I turn back to the lights and he rests his chin on my shoulder.

"You like me?"

"I have a thing for gingers." I reply.

I feel him grin and press his face into the crook of my neck. "Are you cold?"

"Nah," I shook my head.

"You wanna stay longer?"

I nod.

"Alright," He steps away from me and begins to run in a small circle. When he finishes, there was a perfect circle, clear of snow. He sits down and pulls me into his lap.

"We'll stay as long as you want."

* * *

"I've never lived on my own, though. I don't know what it's like." I explain to Wally.

We're sitting in his living room, hunched over newspapers, looking for an apartment for me.

"Don't worry, it's simple. Do you know how to clean?" I nod. "Cook,"

"Eh." I grunt softly.

"You can stay here till we find you something." he assures me.

"Thanks."

There was a shuffle as we move onto the next set of listings, and then silence. Once we'd gotten back to the apartment, I unpack and change into my pajamas. We were planning on watching a movie, but of course, I had to open my big mouth and ask about an apartment. We've spent the last half-hour, looking for a place close to Wally's.

"I should get a job, before I get an apartment." I point out.

"Yeah, but you also need to keep an eye out for apartments, too." the red head replies.

"Whatever. Can we take a break?" I pout.

"Sure, what do you wanna do?" Wally asks, leaning back into the leather cushions.

"Watch a movie like we were going to do before." I answer, tucking my legs under me.

Wally shoots into the kitchen, and then came out a minute later with a bowl of popcorn. He plops down next to me and played the movie. We had picked a random movie, that we both of us have seen it millions of times. So we just talked, made fun of a few of the characters, and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

When I wake up, the movie's ending credits are playing, and Wally is sleeping soundly next to me. I sigh. Maybe I should not try to get a job, and find an apartment. I mean, I love living with him. Is this what it feels like to wake up next to him? To have chills run up and down your spine, and butterflies fluttering in my stomach? To think he is the cutest thing in the world when he's sleeping?

I chuckle at myself.

Wally's hair was no longer wet. It isn't spiked though. His mouth is slightly open and he would snore quietly every few minutes. His breathing is shallow, his chest rising and falling slowly.

I wonder if he sleeps without a shirt…

"Can I help you?"

Snap out of my thoughts and find Wally staring at me with an eyebrow raised. "Sorry, just thinking."

"About," he mumbles, rolling to his side and propping his head up by his elbow.

"Oh no, you're not hearing my thoughts, unless, I tell you first; you don't ask." I smirk.

"Whatever," he brings me back down to lay next to him. He pulls me against him, pressing my back against his chest and stomach, and taking a deep breath. "Go to sleep." he orders into my hair.

"I don't want to sleep on the couch. I'm going to my room." I state, getting up.

"No," he whines childishly.

I give him a look.

"Alright, bed it is." he nod and suddenly I was in a bed; lying, pressed against Wally again. But it wasn't my bed. It was his.

"Sweet dreams." he murmurs, tightening his arm around my waist.

I sigh and snuggle into the warm comforter. I guess just this once.

* * *

**Well? What'd y'all think? Should I make another chapter...? This was 2,100 words, while the last one was 2,600 words. I'm goin' for 3,000 words for the next chapter; if y'all want me to continue, that is...**

**REVIEW!**

**Thanks for readin'! **

**"Jesus Christ is the same yesterday and today and forever." -Hebrews 13:8**

**LOVE, Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	3. The Truth

**I know, I had promised 3,000 words, but I just couldn't do it, I'm sorry. So here's the third and final chapter, and I am beyond happy, I really needed to finish it...enjoy?**

* * *

"You're such an idiot sometimes." I chuckle at my boyfriend.

Wally carefully plucks the orange from the bowl he had dropped it in. He had attempted to juggle several fruits and they ended up flying in all different directions. I stand up on one of the kitchen chairs and take a kiwi out of the lamp above the table. How it had landed in there without breaking it is a mystery to me.

"You know, kiwis used to be called gooseberries." Wally says when I sit down in front of him again at the counter. He takes the fruit from me and grabs a knife, cutting the fuzzy skin off and handing me a slimy piece of the green fruit.

"What?" I ask, making a face, staring down at the piece that is in the palm of my pale hand.

"Well, would you eat a fruit that was called a _gooseberry_? Or a kiwi? Exactly,you wouldn't eat a gooseberry, no one would! It sounds like it came from a goose. You know." he nods.

I stare at him for a moment. "What?"

"That's all I have to say. Eat up; we're heading over to Titans Tower in a minute to talk things over with them." He smiles as if nothing is wrong and struts back to his room.

I toss the kiwi slice into the sink and sigh, biting my bottom lip. How can I do this? Face the Titans, after all that I've ever done? I can't do that. Wally knows that I'm worried about that, but he doesn't know how worried. I'm not the kind of person that would do well in jail. I can't be locked up in a cage like some animal, I'd go insane!

Maybe I can fake sick. He would postpone that meeting for sickness, right? Maybe not a common cold, but if I was on my deathbed…

"Hey, Lucky, you ready?" I hear him call from the living room. I take a deep breath and walk out of the kitchen.

I cannot believe I'm going to do this.

* * *

As we stand in front of the gigantic T, I feel my stomach churn. I feel like I need to sneak around the corner, press my back up against the wall, and take out the security cameras with my hexes. But of course, that's not what I'm supposed to do. I need to stand here like a normal hero and act all normal-hero-like and prove to the Titans that I am in fact a hero. I can be a hero. They just need to give me a chance.

"Come on, Slowpoke, you're taking forever just to walk through the door." Wally groaned, grabbing my arm and zipping into the tower.

I bite my lip and jump behind him when we get to the Titans' living room.

"Hey, Flash, Jinx, how's it going?" Cyborg grins.

Their eyes grow wide and they are immediately in fighting positions, Robin leading the team. I grab onto Wally's arm, my nails digging into his costume.

"Flash, get her!" Beast Boy shouts, pointing at me.

"I've already got her." he wraps his arm around my shoulders and guides me toward them. "Sadie…meet the Teen Titans: Dick, Rachel, Garfield, Victor, and Kori."

"Dude," Beast Boy exclaims.

"Guys, meet Sadie Knight," he introduces.

I swallow and raise my hand, which causes them all to shoot into defense mode, and I wave shyly. "Hi…"

"Sadie, would like to join the Teen Titans." Wally announces proudly.

The five before us stare at us with gaping mouths and I shift uncomfortably onto my other foot. I jab Wally in the side with my elbow and he leans into me so I can whisper into his ear.

"I don't think they believe you."

"Well, then, prove it."

I take a deep breath and step forward. Their powers bubble to the surface and I retract that step. "Um, hey…I'd really like to join the team…it's totally fine if you don't want me to though, I totally understand. I mean, I wouldn't trust me either. But, you know, I'm not really cut out for being a villain. But, you don't have to let me be a Titan, I get it."

"Hey, Lucky, you're kinda putting yourself down." Wally mumbles and then speaks to the Titans directly. "Jinx helped me take out three of her _ex—" _he emphasizes "—teammates in Italy…"

"What were you two doing Italy?" Cyborg interrupts.

"Having lunch," I reply casually.

"Just lunch?"

"She likes Italian; I thought I might give her the real stuff." Wally shrugs.

"Although, I didn't get any, since we were rudely interrupted by those idiot bozos I used to call my teammates. What was wrong with me?"

"You were the only smart one that team."

"I thought so." I nod.

"Hold on a second," Robin instructs, leading his teammates away from Wally and I.

"I told you they wouldn't want me on their team, especially after everything I've done! How did I let you talk me into this? Oh, man…how am I gonna get outta this?" I murmur, biting my lip.

"You don't need to try to get outta anything. I promise, I'll take care of it. We'll find a way to get you on our team. After all, you're bad luck to your enemies, and the bad guys are now your enemies, which means that you'll be a good addition to the team, which means that they'll most likely let you on the team, which means—"

"You're explaining this way too much, Flash." I stop him.

"Right, sorry, just trying to make a point." He says.

I reach out and take his hand for reassurance as the Titans walk over to us. He entwines our fingers and gives my hand a squeeze. I analyze each of the team members, just so I could try to find out what their answer will be. Robin always looked so serious, and his mask makes it hard to read him. Raven's face is completely emotionless. Cyborg is silently standing behind Robin, and his single eye gives him away and tells me that he would be okay with me being on the team. Beast Boy is watching me warily, and Starfire is bouncing happily on the balls of her feet, which tells me their answer will be positive.

"Alright, welcome to the team." Robin says after a moment of silence.

"See? I told you everything would be fine." Wally says, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"But, Wally, we're giving you full responsibility of her. If she messes up, it's on your head." Raven adds in her usual monotone.

"Oh, don't worry; she'll be a good girl. Won't you, Slowpoke?"

I nod slowly, giving him a look.

"What did I say?" he asks defensively, raising his hands to be level with his shoulders.

I roll my pink eyes and sigh. I'm suddenly in a bone crushing hug and I gasp as Starfire squeezes me with all her might. She pulls back a second later and grins at me with wide, curious, green eyes.

"I'm so glad you are the new addition to our team! What is your favorite color? What is your favorite band? What is your favorite animal? What is your secret talent? Is Wally your boyfriend? Would you like to visit the mall of shopping with me? Do you want to be my friend?"

I stare at her blankly for a second; trying to process what she had just asked me. "Um, purple. Evanescence. Cat. Drawing. Yes. Sure? I guess—"

"Oh, marvelous, friend Jinx!" she squeals.

"Well, do you want something to eat?" Cyborg asks with a shrug.

"Oh, no, thanks, I just had breakfast." I reply, waving my hand in dismissal.

Then, Wally grips the hand I had waved and he holds up a finger to the other Titans. He zips into the hallway and I smooth out my skirt, glaring at him in annoyance.

"What?"

"Okay, you are officially my responsibility. So I was thinking, just so I could keep a sharp eye on you—"

"You want me to stay with you full time, don't you?" I ask knowingly, smiling softly.

"Yes…" he says, drifting off nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"Okay, this is gonna be fun." I grin. I grab his shoulder and pull him into me and pecking him quickly. "Love you!"

And I strut away. I honestly just don't want to see his expression. I've never said that to anyone, and I'm scared he'll get freaked out.

"Love you, too." I hear him whisper behind me and a big smile slides onto my face.

"Alright, you guys party?" I ask with my eyebrows raised in question.

"Yeah, do you?" Robin replies.

"Only when there's a party worth partying about." I answer.

"Well, then, looks like we need to show you a party, Titans Style!" Cyborg cheers and goes off to plan the party.

"Great," I sigh.

"I told you everything would be fine," Wally hisses in my ear for the billionth time.

"Yes, I get it, thank you," I say under my breath with a roll of my eyes.

He wraps an arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple. "No problem, Lucky."

* * *

**Review? Maybe? Whatever. I know it sucked.**

_**A friend loves at all times, and a brother is born for adversity. -Proverbs 17:17**_

**-Rachel**


End file.
